Missing Nobody
by ForevermoreNevermore
Summary: “Why?” he whispered hoarsely. Roxas finally stops to think back about what happened, and actually realizes the only person he ever cared about is gone. But... maybe he won't be the only one.


_Howdy folks! I'm back with angsty stuff! *Insert evil cackle* Anywho... thanks for reading!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.  
_

Torrential rains tormented the Destiny Islands that day. They swept across the island and pounded the sands, creating a solemn tune for the boy standing alone. The tall palm trees bent and swirled in the rain like lone dancers. Their green fronds gracefully, yet jerkily, danced across the gray sky. The gray clouds swirled and blocked the sun as they gave the small islands some renewing water. The vibrant hibiscus that flowered along the uneven ground seemed to bend under the massive downpour… their pink petals sagging gloomily as though they despised the rain. The small patches of grass seemed to flourish under the evening shower. The raindrops hit unevenly along the rolling ground of the island. The drops hitting the hardest on the highest hill. Like a world of it's own, the small island seemed to go by as if nothing dramatic was happening. Though wise… the sands and trees had no idea the agony of one small boy who was standing in the middle of all of the rain on the highest hill.

Roxas stood firmly rooted to the ground, his face staring straight up at the sky. The rain pounded mercilessly upon his upturned face. It ran down his face and hair and collected in a puddle around his feet. Tears streamed unnoticed down his face. They blended in with the numerous raindrops and added a bit of salt to the puddle at his feet. He hardly blinked as he cried, his fists clenching and unclenching in his attempt to calm down. The former Number 13 opened his mouth and let out a mournful yelp that seemed to resound off of every individual rain drop as though they were ice crystals, falling from the sky like gorgeous daggers.

"Why? Why'd he have to go and leave me alone? _Why? _Axel! You were the only one who made me feel like I had a heart!" he cried to the sky, pleading for his friend to reappear and smile down at him as though nothing had changed. Roxas suddenly felt the strength evaporate from his legs. He collapsed to his knees, but kept his face to the sky.

"Why?" he whispered hoarsely. His shoulders shook roughly as he continued to cry.

Roxas would have been content to just continue mourning, but apparently his 'wants' didn't go in line with the 'wants' of someone else.

"Roxas?" The orange-headed boy barely heard his name over the pouring rain. He turned around only to see a boy with eyes the color of the purest ice.

"Riku?" he managed to croak out of his dry throat. Riku looked as though he hadn't planned on going very far in the rain, for he was already soaked and he didn't have an umbrella. His long silver bangs were plastered to his forehead, so he reached up a hand and brushed them out of his eyes only to have slide back to where they were.

"What are you doing out in the rain?" Riku asked as though he was safely under a roof. Roxas blinked away unshed tears and stood.

"I was simply looking at the view," he said, brushing his muddy pants off distractedly. Riku cocked an eyebrow at him as though he didn't believe him.

"Well, you better be careful or you'll catch a cold," he chided, distractedly running his fingers through his hair. Roxas turned his head away and looked out at the churning ocean.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be-" the former Number 13 stopped and sneezed. Riku sighed.

"See. You're already getting sick. Why don't you come over to my place, it's just right there," Riku suggested, pointing behind him. Roxas didn't meet his pristine stare as he considered the fact that his house was all the way across the island.

"Okay," he mumbled, standing up and walking over to the wet silvette. They walked together to the small wooden hut that seemed to soak up water like a sponge.

"You should probably dry off," Riku noted once they were under the small wooden awning. Roxas sat down on a small bench and watched the rain as his host went into the hut. He returned a minute later with an oversized blue wool blanket. Without warning, he draped it across Roxas' shoulders, scaring him a little. Riku sat down next to him. They sat that way for what seemed like forever as they watched the rain pull suicidal dives to the ground.

"You know… rain can't really hide the tears you cry," Riku said, finally breaking the silence. Roxas gasped and looked at the teen, only to find him avoiding his gaze.

"H-how'd you know?" Roxas asked, pulling the blanket tighter around himself as to secure himself.

"The rain falls from the sky and means absolutely nothing. But… the tears you cry fall from your heart and take out a bit of your soul each time," Riku recited. Roxas felt a lump in his throat.

"That was so… so…" Roxas ran out of words. "Where'd you learn that?" Riku inhaled heavily and let it out in a huff.

"Sora said it to me one day," Riku sighed. Roxas said nothing and waited for the story. Riku gave Roxas a strange look.

"W-we were both really young. I head heard that both of my parents had died. I was so sad that I trashed my house and ran and hid. Sora found me first. I asked him why it hurt so much when I cried and he told me that," he said. Roxas thought he saw Riku shiver. "H-he said that if you cried t-too much that you would e-e-eventually lose y-your-" Riku was interrupted by a sneeze. He groaned and rubbed his nose. Roxas looked at the blanket and then at Riku.

"Here," he said, extending the blanket and wrapping it around Riku's shoulder.

"Thanks," he said and wrapped it tighter around his shoulder. Roxas nodded slightly and turned back out to look at the rain. Roxas continued to think about Axel, but finally couldn't take it anymore.

"I miss him so much!" he shouted, letting the tears fall and putting his head on Riku's shoulder. "Axel was my only friend and now he's gone!" he cried, letting all of his feelings come out. Riku seemed to feel uncomfortable for a second, but quickly got over it.

"It's okay. It'll be okay," Riku said, patting Roxas' shoulder and giving him a quick hug. Roxas backed up and stared at him.

"It'll be okay? I highly doubt that! Do you think it would be okay if Sora died and left you alone? What would you do in my shoes?" Roxas snarled perhaps a bit meaner than he meant it. Riku simply stared at him before turning his face to the rain.

"If Sora died, I'd… I'd…" his voice choked and he swallowed. "I don't know what I'd do if he died," he admitted quietly. Roxas immediately regretted what he said and put a hand on Riku's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Riku shook his head and looked up at the sky.

"You know… you look a lot like him," Riku said suddenly. Roxas cocked his head.

"Who?"

"Sora. You look exactly like him," he said, turning to look deep into Roxas' eyes… deep into his soul. "Especially around the eyes. Just the same perfect blue," he muttered. Roxas smiled ever so slightly as he saw a look in Riku's eyes that he had never seen before Axel.

"Thanks."

"Hey… if you ever want someone to talk to, or something like that… I'm always here for you," Riku mumbled, smiling at Roxas. The orange-headed boy felt a lump rise in his throat as he blinked away tears the thought were all gone.

"Thanks Riku. And if you ever need someone to talk to who's not intellectually challenged… I'm around here somewhere," Roxas joked, elbowing Riku. The silvette elbowed back and nearly knocked him off the bench. Roxas looked at the playful look on Riku's face and smiled.

"Some friend you're turning out to be."

_Thanks again for reading!_


End file.
